Star Wars Answers Wiki:Sockpuppet Policy
The Star Wars Answers sockpuppet policy is a policy that discusses the use of sockpuppets and/or secondary accounts on Star Wars Answers.Sockpuppets and secondary accounts are forbidden, and this policy notes the consequences for creating them and exceptions to the policy. Definitions Sockpuppet A sockpuppet is an online identity used for the purpose of deception within an online community. Originally, sockpuppets were false identities through which a member of an online community spoke with our about oneself while acting as a different person, but the term has been broadened to include any deceptive use of second accounts by pretending to be another person. The use of sockpuppets for the purpose of deception, or any other purpose, is forbidden on the Star Wars Answers Wiki and will not be tolerated. New account Sockpuppets are not to be confused with new accounts. Occasionally, users on the Star Wars Answers Wiki will decide that they want a new user name, or simply have a “fresh start” with a new identity. The difference here is that those who make new accounts tend to state who they are, whereas sockpuppets are deceptively intended to be seen as another person. Despite this, new accounts are still not allowed. The community consensus is that if you choose a user name, then that is the one you will use for the duration of your stay on this wiki. Consequences Sockpuppetry Should it be discovered that a sockpuppet is being used by a user of this wiki, then there will be a series of consequences depending upon how many offenses the user has committed. The consequences are as follows: * First offense: the sockpuppet receives a permanent ban, and the actual user’s account will receive a three day block from editing plus the inability to vote for three months; * Second offense: the sockpuppet receives a permanent ban, and the actual user’s account will receive a two week block form editing plus the inability to vote for six months; *Third offense: both the sockpuppet and the actual user’s account receive a permanent ban. New accounts Should a user create a non-deceptive account because they do not like their name or they wish to have a “fresh start”, their new/second accounts will be given a permanent ban. However, their actual user account will not be banned, but rather they will simply be directed to use the original account. Should this become a persistent problem, administrators will use their discretion when dealing with the issue. Exceptions There are two exceptions to this policy. First, if a user creates a community approved bot account for maintenance purposes, then both accounts may be used. However, the bot must clearly be marked as belonging to a certain user, and it cannot be used to vote in any wiki matters. Second, if a user cannot access their original account, they may create a new one. However, they must first attempt to use the “lost password” feature or, in the event that the feature fails, contact Wikia staff. If neither of those methods are able to retrieve the password to the original account, then they may create a new account so long as they contact an administrator to explain the situation. Their old accounts will be banned permanently out of caution to prevent potential sockpuppetry.